


#unmeida

by summoninglupine



Category: AKB48, AKB48 & Related Fandoms
Genre: Common Cold, F/F, Flu Symptoms, Gen, Illnesses, music video canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23228167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summoninglupine/pseuds/summoninglupine
Summary: Ready for an all-girl vacation in Okinawa, Watanabe Mayu doesn't see why she has to be the one to nursemaid their sick tour guide. Things would be different, she is sure, if Yuki was there!
Relationships: Kashiwagi Yuki/Watanabe Mayu, Sashihara Rino/Watanabe Mayu
Comments: 7
Kudos: 5
Collections: Lock Down Fest





	#unmeida

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aquatics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquatics/gifts).



She didn’t see why she had to be the one to look after her. It wasn’t, after all, as if she was a resident here, she was simply supposed to be on vacation—and now, here she was, at the deathbed of this Sashihara girl, _Sasshi_ , as the other woman had introduced herself with such an embarrassing lack of self-awareness.

It was just her luck, Mayu thought, to have come all this way only to end up stuck inside nursing her guide back to health. She glowered darkly in the light of the television set, the curtains of the room drawn so that the bright light of the Okinawan sun could not gain purchase within the shadows of the room. Behind her, on the foldout futon, Sashihara Rino— _Sasshi_ , she reminded herself again—snored loudly.

She knew that it was selfish to resent the other girl, that she should be above that, that it was undignified for someone who prided themselves on being both respectful and cultured, but, despite it all, Watanabe Mayu _did_ resent her. This was supposed to be their ‘ _all-girl vacation_ ,’ and whilst everyone else—Jurina, Yui, Akane and Nao, and all the others—had opted to spend their free time enjoying the island regardless, she had been left alone to nurse their guide back to health.

Her expression darkened, and she folded her arms across her chest, not because she was cold, because she didn’t really suppose Okinawa _ever_ got cold, not cold like it did at home in the city, but because she was deeply unhappy and she knew that none of this would have occurred if Yuki had been with her. 

Kashiwagi Yuki’s absence was a matter of great contention. It had been a long time since Mayu had been forced to do anything without Yuki, and she did not like the feeling one bit. She knew the others whispered about her and Yuki, said she was spoilt and that Yuki did everything for her, but she didn’t care. She knew it wasn’t like that, so what did it matter?

She glanced forlornly at the closed curtains. Yuki would have known what to do in this situation, she was good at caring for people, for Mayu, it was a struggle, and if she was honest with herself, she would have been forced to admit that she didn’t really know how to feel anything for anyone but Yuki.

That’s what psychopaths are like, she thought bitterly, remembering a harsh comment from Takahashi during an argument. Maybe that was case, Mayu reflected, but she preferred to think of herself as being like Tinker Bell from _Peter Pan_ instead, that whole notion of fairies having room for one feeling only at a time. She definitely liked that more. And, besides, Takahashi was crass and abrupt and acted like a boy, and she didn’t see that the matter was any of her business.

From behind her, Sashihara murmured gently in her sleep, and Mayu felt herself tense visibly, an uncertainty flooding her, an anxiety that she might do the wrong thing. This was a terrible idea, she thought, she didn’t know how to tend to sick people. Even when her Labrador Retriever had got ill from eating something he shouldn’t have in the garden, it hadn’t been Mayu that had looked after him, but rather, once again, Yuki.

Again, her patient murmured softly, moving about in her sleep, kicking at the covers and turning on her side to face the wall and then abruptly turning back again.

Hesitantly, Mayu reached down, took an untouched glass of water from the coffee table before the TV, removed the coaster acting as a makeshift lid, and made her way around the sofa and towards the futon, crouching down before the sickly girl.

“Hello?” she said, awkward and self-conscious. “Do you need something? I brought you a glass of water.”

On the futon before her, Sashihara Rino looked less than angelic, her fringe plastered to her forehead with sweat, sleep encrusting her closed eyes.

“Hello?” she said again, not really knowing what she was doing or what she should be doing.

Tentatively, she reached out a hand and gingerly smoothed back the hair of the sleeping girl’s fringe, feeling the warmth of her skin, the sting of sweat beneath her fingertips.

“Watanabe Mayu,” the girl on the futon whispered through dry lips, her eyes still closed.

Mayu blinked in panic.

“H-Hello?” she said anxiously.

Sashihara turned, pulling away from the other girl’s touch, and again faced the wall.

“You’re cute,” she said softly, and again began to snore.

Watanabe Mayu, left crouching at the other girl’s side holding a glass of water, felt her cheeks suddenly burn red with blush.


End file.
